


Welcome Home

by writeturnlove



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: The Reader has been friends with James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes since childhood, however they travel in different social and economic circles. They have shared a few stolen kisses over the years, but nothing more. Their budding romance is forbidden by society.But years spent apart will change everything.After Bucky returns home from the war, he plans on winning over the woman who has always owned his heart.





	Welcome Home

Welcome Home (Bucky x Black Fem. Reader)  
By V.C. Turner

You sit atop his king sized bed, donning your pale yellow sundress while wearing a red lace bra and matching panties underneath. The lingerie is a lovely compliment to your russet brown skin and you pray he likes it - if he actually wants to see it, that is.  
You have no business in his room and if his parents or one of the house staff catches you, things will end badly. Your mother works for the Barnes family. She helps organize the household staff, designs formal clothing, and once served as nanny the children. The youngest of those children is James Buchanan Barnes.  
James preferred to be called “Bucky” by his family, his friends, and you.  
You’re the same age as Bucky. You grew up together, but you have always understood that “the help” lives in a different part of the sprawling estate. The staff and their families reside in a separate building on the East end of the property.  
You didn’t know if the innocent flirtations you shared with him over the years really meant anything or not. He flirted with a lot of girls, most of them with porcelain skin and blonde or red hair. You weren’t his type and definitely not in his social circle.  
The stolen kisses you’d shared with him over the years were the only indication you had that he might think of you as more than a childhood friend.  
The most recent kiss took place the night before he shipped out to fight in the war. Now, after years of battle, he has returned home to begin working in his family’s business.  
Though you and your mother are always treated with love and respect by the Barnes’s, you also know you are different in so many ways. They are white and have Eastern European ancestry. His family has money; old money. You are black and your family has a few precious dollars, coupled with a strong work ethic.  
Yet here you sit on the bed of James Buchanan Barnes, risking everything, based on an invitation he’d issued the day before.  
***  
Yesterday

Bucky walked up behind you, casting his 6 foot 1 shadow over your 5 foot 5 frame as you picked flowers in the garden. The bouquet you were making was to be placed on the dining room table this evening.  
“Always walking amongst the flowers,” Bucky said as you continued to focus on the yellow tulips at your feet.  
“Well, they’re beautiful,” you said, trying to ignore how fast your heart raced whenever he was around.  
You continued to walk through the garden, holding a wicker basket and trying to decide what flowers to include in the arrangement for the dinner centerpiece.  
Bucky, not one to be ignored, easily met your stride and walked slowly beside you.  
“I missed this,” he noted, passing some daylilies and brushing his fingertips against their petals.  
You looked up at him, admiring his dark brown hair, his steel blue eyes, and the five o’clock shadow that peppered his strong chin. His gaze traveled to somewhere in the distance.  
“How are you feeling since your return, Mr. Barnes?” you asked, purposely calling Mister to see what he would say.  
He stopped walking and turned to you with a smile that touched his eyes and lit up the already bright courtyard.  
“Are you making fun of me?” he asked.  
“No sir,” you said while hiding your smile behind a cluster of lavender that you’d picked up.  
Bucky frowned.  
“Stop calling me, Sir and Mr. Barnes. I don’t like it,” Bucky said. A look of pain then crossed his handsome race. Without thinking, you reached for his hand and gently squeezed.  
“I’m sorry, Bucky...or would you prefer I call you James?” you asked him, batting your eyes a little.  
He smiled.  
“Either will do,” he answered.  
“Bucky it is, then,” you announced, continuing to stroll through the garden and gathering up flowers as you went.  
You noticed him staring as you carefully looked at the variety of annuals and perennials planted in neat rows, choosing each one with care and determination. Though flower arrangement wasn’t your forte, you enjoyed working on the estate during your summers off from college.  
Lost in your own thoughts, his voice startled you out of your reverie.  
“You know: I watch you from my window when you’re out here; picking and planting flowers,” he said softly.  
You raised an eyebrow. You never realized that you had an audience.  
“Why?” you asked.  
Bucky raised his hand, stroking your cheek as he looked into your eyes.  
“Because, when I was gone, I missed every beautiful sight in this garden; especially yours,” he continued.  
Although Bucky had flirted with you before, you believed it to be in jest. He was only teasing you, or perhaps making the ordinary girl he’d known for so long feel better by granting her a compliment.  
On this day, however, his interest seemed genuine, but you still wanted to place a wall around your heart just in case he decided to break it.  
“Thank you,” you said, your voice coming out just above a whisper.  
You looked at your watch and noted the time: 4:30 p.m.  
“I’d better get inside and get this ready before dinner is finished cooking,” you said, giving him a small smile and a brief nod before heading back toward the house.  
“(Y/N)! What are you doing tomorrow...early afternoon?” Bucky asked.  
You crossed the courtyard to address him face to face.  
“Tending the garden and helping mother with the wash, if she needs it. Your father has given the staff the afternoon off, so she’s going to church once she finishes her duties,” you explain.  
Bucky nodded and looked around the grounds before speaking again. For some reason, you got the impression that he was looking for witnesses to what he was about to say.  
“Are you going with her?” asked Bucky, his eyes looking hopeful.  
“No. I...I planned on going back home,” you told him. You bit your lip feeling more nervous with every second you spent in his presence.  
“My parents are driving out to the lake this coming weekend. I’m not going to be joining them,” he added. Silence followed. You didn’t know what to say to him. The only thing you did know was that being alone with him for any length of time felt both magical and terrifying.  
“Do you need anything from me?” you asked.  
Bucky stepped closer, looking around again before lifting your chin and looking into your eyes. He seemed to consider his next words carefully, his gaze dropping to your lips then back up into your eyes.  
“I’d like you to wear your yellow dress for me tomorrow. When you tend the garden, pick some flowers for me and place them in a vase on my nightstand,” he directed.  
“All right,” you said, nodding quietly.  
He leaned forward, his lips brushing your left earlobe as he spoke.  
“And after everyone has gone, I want you to wait for me in my room,” he requested, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek before walking off toward the main house. He didn’t wait for an answer; perhaps because he already knew you would say “yes.”  
You trembled at his words.  
You shivered at his touch.  
You dared not miss your chance.  
***  
Bucky walks into the house after finishing his afternoon horseback ride. He climbs into the shower and washes away the sweat and grime from the hot summer day. He’s eager to see you.  
You had every reason to refuse his request, which was why he walked off before you could say “no.” He loved you since you were both children, but he’d only had the chance to steal a few kisses from you over the years. He cherished those moments, but he doesn’t think he deserves you. He’d dated other women of which his family approved, but they meant nothing and didn’t hold his interest for much longer than a few hours. You mean more. You matter. You are beautiful, smart, kind, creative, and wise. You are everything he wants and desires in a woman. He needs to convince you of that.  
While in the shower, he thinks of how beautiful you look when you glide through the house, helping your mother or working in the garden. He loves how your brown skin glows in the sunlight and how you smile when you think he isn’t looking. He marvels at the flowered dresses you wear, and how they accentuate your curves while revealing only a hint of the treasure that lingers beneath.  
He wonders what it would be like to touch you; to hold you for more than a few seconds. So, without talking himself out of it, he invited you to his room yesterday.  
He lathers himself thoroughly, running his hands along his chest and wishing you were in the shower with him. He wants to take his time with you, but he doesn’t know how much willpower he has.  
Bucky finishes his normal grooming routine, adding a little dab of the cologne you mentioned that you liked. He wraps a towel around his waist and quickly walks to his bedroom door, then freezes.  
The house is quiet. Almost too quiet. He turns the knob and enters, wondering if you would be there waiting on him like he asked.  
And you are.

Bucky looks you up and down as you sit on the side of his bed, fidgeting with belt of your dress. You look up at him and immediately look back down at your hands, as if studying them carefully rather than looking directly at him.  
He takes a few steps forward without saying anything. Your nerves begin to fray and you wonder if you somehow misread the situation. Was he joking yesterday or did he mean that this is where he wanted you to be; in his room - the two of you finally alone after all these years? He’s not dressed. He doesn’t seem to expect you.  
You bite your lip, gathering the courage to look up at him again. Your eyes trace over his wet hair, damp skin, and his toned chest. You look lower to see that his towel is only barely covering the “v” that leads down toward places you’ve only dreamt of. You find it hard to concentrate, much less speak.  
“You’re here,” he says with a cautious expression on his face.  
Panic fills your veins as you begin to think of all the horrible ways your life will be ruined now that you have apparently misunderstood his intentions.  
“I’m so sorry,” you say, looking away from him and gathering the strength to stand.  
You pass by him without glancing in his direction, your arms wrap tightly around your waist. Shame overwhelms you. He places his fingers around your left arm as you walk by. You stop, staring at the open bedroom door that you desperately want to exit.  
“Why are you leaving?” Bucky asks quietly.  
“Because… Because I must have misunderstood what you said yesterday. Please don’t tell anyone I was here, Bucky, please,” you said once you finally gather the courage to look him in the eyes.  
Bucky runs his finger along your right cheek.  
“No one has to know,” he says quietly, “I promise.”  
You give him a quick nod and start to walk toward the door. Without warning, his arms gently encircle your waist, and he places his chin on your shoulder. You’re startled and aroused at the same time. You don’t know how to handle the reality of this man holding you so close. His scent fills your nose and you inhale as deeply as possible. Your heart is beating in your ears. You’re trembling and you know he must notice his effect on you.  
Your dress is getting damp due to his wet skin, but you don’t want him to let go.  
“You don’t have to leave...unless that’s what you want,” he continues, his hot breath igniting your blood as it brushes against your skin.  
Your heart thuds in your ears, but you finally find the ability to speak.  
“Well, you haven’t said you want me to stay,” you retort.  
You could feel his smile against your neck  
“I want you to stay,” he says.  
You turn to face him with every intention of playing coy, but the moment his blue eyes gaze into yours, you lose your words again.  
Bucky runs his fingers along your arms. He places his forehead against yours. His nearness to you is hypnotic. You know this moment is fleeting. All his relationships are fleeting. Still, you want to treasure your time with him as much as possible.  
“I love this dress,” Bucky adds, now skimming his fingers along the thin material. He begins to play with the belt, giving it a little tug so that it unties and falls at your sides.  
“Thank you,” you whisper.  
“Now take it off for me,” he requests.  
You unfasten each button, and once you reach your stomach, you shrug off the dress and let it fall at your feet.  
The look he gives you is palpable. He runs his right hand along the straps and bodice of the bra, noting its lace material and the soft full breasts it barely hides from his gaze.  
“God, you are so beautiful, (y/n),” he says.  
“Thank you, Bucky,” you reply.  
He runs his thumb across your top lip. He then skims the bottom. Leaning forward, he brushes his nose against yours just before capturing your mouth with his. His lips slowly dance with yours as his hands begin to roam up and down your back.  
Your soft moans are muffled by his kiss, his tongue soon exploring your mouth with expert precision. You feel towel covering his growing erection as it presses into your stomach and suddenly the reality of what you are about to do sinks in. Nothing will be the same after today. This might be all he wants from you: sex. You want to savor the moment, but you don't know if you can handle losing him. Not now. Not forever.  
You pull away from him, putting some distance between the two of you. His eyes are darkened with lust, but he respects your distance even though he continues to look as if he’s counting the seconds until he can touch you again.  
“Are you sure about this?” you ask him, now missing his warmth.  
“I am sure, but I’ll stop if you don’t want me,” Bucky explains.  
“Aren’t you worried we’ll get caught?” you ask.  
Bucky smiles. He walks toward the bedroom door, closes it, and engages the lock. He then returns to stand in front of you.  
“I guess that depends on how loud we are,” he says.  
You push your doubts aside. This may be your only moment and you don’t want to waste it. You reach up, cupping his left cheek.  
“I want this,” you tell him, “I want you.”  
Bucky bites his lip just before kissing you again. You find yourself soon pressed against the wall with his mouth devouring yours. His hands caress your body and you’re only slightly aware that he’s already unsnapped and removed your bra, tossing it on the floor.  
Your mouths are desperately seeking and claiming one another. His left hand kneads your right breast as his right hand begins to slide its way down your stomach, nudging the waistband of your panties out of the way so he can explore your throbbing sex.  
Bucky begins kissing along your jawline until he reaches your ear at the same time one of his thick fingers slide between your already slick folds. You clutch onto his shoulders as he starts to explore every inch of your treasure. His touch is gentle as he listens to your breathing so he can figure out what makes you moan, what makes you pant, and what makes your eyes roll back into your head.  
“So wet for me,” Bucky growls in your ear. He nibbles on it as continues lightly stroking your labia and circling your clit.  
A soft knock on the door sobers you for a moment and you panic, but Bucky continues to slide his finger in and out of you. You look at him, expecting him to stop, but he throws you a wicked smirk, giving your clit a flick before he nibbles your neck again.  
You don’t know how long you can be silent. You grab onto his shoulders and bite your lip to stifle a moan. It only spurs him on as he slides deeper into your channel and you feel as if your knees are going to buckle beneath you. You latch your mouth onto his shoulder to silence your cries of pleasure. You hope it’s working. You know he should stop. You know he won’t stop and your body agrees as you rock against his hand, trying to send yourself higher into an oblivion you don’t know if you can handle.  
The knock sounds again but he keeps going, his lips returning to yours just as his towel drops to the floor. You feel the heat of his rigid cock as it presses against your skin. You want him inside you so badly that you almost don’t care if anyone hears you scream his name.  
“Young Mr. Barnes. Is there anything else you need before I leave?” John, the family butler, inquires from the other side of the door.  
Bucky looks into your eyes and licks his lips before answering.  
“No John, I have everything I need,” he answers, his tone urgent enough to send the butler scurrying down the hallway and eventually out of the house.  
Bucky continues teasing your body as the sound of receding footsteps fades and the front door closes downstairs.  
You’re alone with him now.  
He slips his hand from your panties and you ache from missing his touch. He kisses you again, his mouth eventually traveling from yours, down to each breast, toward your stomach until he reaches the top of your panties. He tugs them down and they fall to the floor. He’s kneeling in front of you now. You lift your right leg to step out of your lingerie. As you lift your left leg, he grabs it and places it over his shoulder, opening your pussy up to his hungry gaze.  
Bucky nuzzles your clit before placing wet kisses and licks there. Your head falls back against the wall. You begin to chant his name with each lick of his talented tongue. You thread your fingers through his dark hair as he continues to flick and suck on your swollen clit. Each swipe takes you closer to the edge, but you don’t want to fall over too quickly. In fact, you never want this to end.  
You feel the familiar tightening below your abdomen; the sensations radiate heat all over your body. Your breathing comes out in short pants now. You don’t know how much longer you can hold on. He seems determined to send you reeling while standing up. You fantasized about this moment for years, but you hoped that if those dreams ever came true, you would be looking into his eyes.  
As if on cue, Bucky stops his oral assault on your now quivering sex. He begins kissing up your body until he reaches your mouth, kissing you hard as he reaches down and wraps your legs around his waist. He carries you to the bed, gently laying you down without breaking the kiss. His hold on you is both firm and gentle. His kisses transition from eager to deep and passionate.  
“Welcome home, Soldier,” you say with a smile as you look into his blue orbs.  
Bucky leans forward, placing a brief kiss to your lips before making his way to your right ear.  
“This is home,” Bucky says, “You are my home.”  
You don’t know how to respond other than to kiss him whenever your lips can reach: his mouth, his shoulder, his neck, his jaw. Your fingers rake through his soft locks and you realize that this must be what heaven feels like: the longing, the closeness. You’re feeling both heavy and weightless, …ravaging hunger mixes with intense satisfaction. In this moment, he belongs to you.  
He kisses his way down, capturing your right nipple between his teeth and laving at it slowly. You watch as his eyes roll back in his head, as if he’s savoring the taste of your flesh and your sweat. He then moves to your other nipple, sucking on it a little harder and placing a tiny bite there before he licks the slight sting away.  
“Make love to me, Bucky,” you say. You meant it to come out as a sensual request. Instead, it sounded like a desperate plea. Perhaps that’s what it is. You need him; even if you’re only getting his body rather than his heart.  
He hovers over you, looking deep in your eyes. He brushes the hair from your face.  
“All day if you’ll let me,” he says.  
You feel the head of his manhood at your slick folds. You wonder if he will be gentle or rough. He teases your entrance before sliding himself inside you at an erotically slow pace. You close your eyes, savoring every second of the feeling. He waits briefly, biting his lip and closing his eyes before moving again.  
Bucky whispers your name in between swears. His hot breath brushes against your ear with each thrust. His moans only escalate your arousal as his cock finds your G-spot and continues to stimulate it with each deep penetration. He’s looking into your eyes now as if he wants to communicate something he can’t say with words.  
You hear his erotic grunting, your moans, the soft slapping of skin meeting skin, the smacking of your lips as you kiss one another with desperation, the squeak of the metal bedframe, the chirping of the birds outside. All of it music is to your hears as his thrusts take you higher and higher.  
Your desire crests slowly, winding itself through your body, beginning at your core and spreading down your legs to your toes. This never happened in your fantasies of him. You never believed that anyone could bring you this much pleasure. He has you teetering on release, slowing every few moments so that your body has time to catch up with the sensation before he slides into you again and again with slow, powerful thrusts. It feels endless and intense.  
His mouth attaches to your neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling the space there as you hold on for dear life. You dig your nails in his back as you arch into him. He’s biting your earlobe as you moan into his neck. Each thrust inches deeper into your core, the pleasure radiating through your body with intense waves. You don’t want to scream, but you can’t hold it in any longer.  
You release a series of keening cries as his grunts and moans escalate. You’re both sweating, swearing, and thrusting against one another in this erotic dance of madness.  
“I’m so close,” you groan into his ear, expecting him to slow down. He doesn’t. Instead, he increases his pace, sending you higher and higher into the throws of ecstasy.  
“Me too, Doll,” he moans, “You feel so fucking perfect.”  
His thrusts soon became uncoordinated and frantic, but it only makes your channel clench around him, spasming uncontrollably as you buck upward to meet his thrusts. You can feel your body giving in to its primal nature as your muscles stretch in an effort to crest the mountain of ecstasy. You feel it coming - that powerful tingle that threatens to split you in two.  
Nothing prepares you for the orgasm that possesses your body. The decadent sensation bursts outward from your core, spreading throughout all of your limbs. Your toes curl. Your eyes roll back into your head. Your pussy clenches onto Bucky for dear life as you try to hold on while the feeling rockets through you with intensity. It momentarily steals the breath from your lungs until you can finally scream his name.  
“Bucky!” you cry out, your voice echoing throughout the empty house.  
He shouts your name in response as you feel him stiffen inside you, his cock shooting his seed deep into your sex, claiming every millimeter it touches.  
You body is still vibrating and riding the waves of your release when you feel him continue to make slow thrusts into your core as he kisses you softly. No other man will ever make you feel this way.  
The cool breeze from the window causes a chill on your sweat slickened skin. Bucky rolls off of you and folds you into his arms. He pulls the sheet over you and holds you close; kissing your forehead and running his hands along your back.  
After several moments of blissful silence and tender kisses, you finally speak.  
“How long can we stay like this?” you ask, worried about his answer.  
“Forever,” he says.  
“Bucky. I’m being serious,” you respond.  
“So am I,” Bucky says, “I want forever. And I want it with you.”  
You smile up at him, his blue eyes twinkling a reflection of the setting sun.  
Your hand strokes his face as you speak.  
“Forever it is.”


End file.
